Lawakan koplak Gajelas Vocaloid
by nisikagawa rina
Summary: Its me! Rina! Back into new fic! Sedang dalam masa peralihan dari fic-fic sebelumnya /ide didapatkan dari berbagai macam sumber, dengan berbagai macam pengubahan/ CHAPPPP 3 UPDATEEEEEEEEE/so! Happy reading / ah! don't forget to review !
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo! Its Rina!

Back in new Fic! Pensiun dari fic-fic sebelumnya…. (Rin: bilang aja melarikan diri…) Berusaha buat humor yang gak garing… entah readers-san terhibur ato kagak terserah… Ide nya Nyuri masalahnya….

So happy read!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid never ever milik Rina

* * *

**Kopi**

_(Len membawa flashdisk yang baru didapatnya dari Rin[entah isinya apaan], menghampiri Kaito yang lagi main komputer)_

Len: Kaito!

Kaito: (noleh)

Len: numpang ngopy lah…

Kaito: (nyodorin kopi)nih…

Len: -_-u

**Kopi**(pembalasan)

_(Len ceritanya lagi duduk PeWe nonton Tv, trus Kaito datang nyamperin)_

Kaito: Len!

Len: (noleh) paan?

Kaito: (nyodorin kertas) minta tolong fotokopin dong…

Len: (mikir) ah! Oke…(nerima kertas, trus ke dapur)

Kaito: ?(mind) ngapain ke dapur?

_(Kaito nyusul Len yang tadi ke dapur)_

Len: (naruh kertasnya di kopi trus di foto) okeh! Bagus mbak! (?)

Kaito: (diem, trus gubrak)(mind) TT^TT itu belum ada copyannya…

**Budek**

_(Len panas dalem mau beli obat di toko 'Bang Gakupo Guanteng sangat'[Rinamuntahjamaah])_

Len: (nyamperin Gaku yang lagi bengong) Gakupo! Gua mau beli Obat panas dalem!

Gakupo: ….

Len: Gakupo! Gua mau beli Obat panas dalem!

Gakupo: ….

Len: Gakupo! Gua mau beli Obat panas dalem!

Gakupo: ….

Len: Gaku-

Gakupo: iye! Iye! Gua denger! Lu kira gua budek apa?

Len:…

.

.

Gakupo: (nyodorin CD) nih…tadi bilang mau beli Celana Dalem kan?

Len: (GUBRAK!?)

**Makanan**

_(Rin sama Miku lagi duduk di ruang keluarga. Rin lagi tidur-tiduran di sofa, Miku? ngerjain Pr[mungkin])_

Miku: (nulis-nulis)nee…Rin-chan 100 dikali 10 berapa?

Rin: (matanya ditutupin lengan) ennggghh? Serabi kali…

Miku: seribu maksudnya?

Rin: ya itulah…

Miku: err… Proses meletusnya gunung merapi dipengaruhi oleh-

Rin: (tiba-tiba bangun)Kerak telor!

Miku: Kerak Bumi yang bener Rin-chan…

Rin: o-oh…

Miku: Rin-chan laper ya?

.

.

Rin: onee-chan tau aja kalo Rin mau lemper…(senyam-senyum sendiri)

Miku: =_=u

**Masuk Surga**

_(Rin sama Len lagi tanya jawab di kamarnya Rin)_

Len: Rin! aku mau Tanya…

Rin: nanya apa?

Len: kalo misalnya aku infak 100 juta bisa masuk surga gak?

Rin: gak…

Len: kalo ditambah 200 juta plus 10 hektar tanah, bisa masuk surga gak?

Rin: (geleng) enggak…

Len: jadi gimana cara nya masuk surga?

Rin: ya…kita harus tunggu mati dulu…

Len: oohh…

**Bunuh diri**

_(Luka yang lagi minum the disamperin Meiko yang bawa koran)_

Meiko: Luka! Hebat loh! (tiba-tiba datang)

Luka: (noleh) kenapa?

Meiko: Ada orang yang bunuh diri dari lantai 3 gak mati!

Luka: oh… itu mah biasa… tetangga kita, yang Kakek-kakek itu pas muda pernah bunuh diri dari lantai 6 gak mati…. katanya Cuma jempol yang keseleo yang lainnya patah semua…

Meiko: -_-…

**Siapa yang lebih pintar?**

_(Len lagi baca majalah 'anak & ayah' di ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba si Rin nyamperin)_

Rin: Le~n!

Len: (noleh) kenapa?

Rin: Tanya-jawab yuk!

Len: oke aja… mau pake taruhan?

Rin: boleh!

Len: um… kalo misalnya aku gak bisa jawab aku bayar 10.000, tapi kalo Rin yang gak bisa jawab bayar 1000…

Rin: (mikir sebentar) yakin dompetmu bakalan aman Len?

Len: kalo aku yang netapin pastinya aman dong! (ngancungin jempol)

Rin: ya udah… Len duluan gih…

Len: ehem! Berapakah jarak cahaya Bumi dengan bulan?

.

.

Rin: (mikir sebentar) sorry gak tau…(nyodorin uang 1000)

Len: (nerima) oke~ sekarang giliran Rin-nee

Rin: (mikir) ah! Dipagi hari 2 , siang hari 3, malam hari 4 apakah itu?

Len: (diem, mikir)…

.

.

.

Len: (nyodorin 10.000) argh! Aku gak tahu…

Rin: (senyam-senyum nerima, terus langsung ke tangga) thanks!

Len: tunggu! Apa jawabannya memangnya?

Rin: (diem, balik ke Len nyodorin 1000) Sorry…

Len: (nerima dengan penuh bingung)

Rin: (langsung naik ke kamar) AKU JUGA GAK TAHU MASALAHNYA!

.

.

Len: (swt) kakak yang pintar…

**Sabar **

(si Kaito lagi dihakimin karena sudah memukul seorang nenek yang tidak melakukan apa-apa)

Hakim(Kiyo): (mukul palu) menurut saksi… anda dituduh memukul seorang nenek yang tidak berdosa di KA , apakah betul?

Kaito: ya betul…

Kiyo: kenapa kamu melakukan itu?

Kaito: saya akan cerita… tapi bapak mau dengerin ya? Jangan protes sedikit pun…

Kiyo: (ngangguk) silahkan cerita…

Kaito: jadi gini ceritanya…

saya naik kereta dari Jakarta ke Surabaya, trus disamping saya itu seorang nenek yang tua renta. Nah pas di stasiun 1, petugas minta karcis datang nagih… saya kasih karcis saya… nah kalo nenek itu dia ngeluarin dompet, dibuka keluar dompet, dibuka keluar dompet, dibuka keluar dompet lagi sampe ketemu karcisnya.

Nyampe stasiun 2 petugas minta karcis datang nagih lagi… saya kasih karcis saya… nah kalo nenek itu dia ngeluarin dompet lagi, dibuka keluar dompet, dibuka keluar dompet, dibuka keluar dompet lagi sampe ketemu karcisnya.

Trus ke stasiun 3 petugas minta karcis kembali datang nagih … saya kasih karcis saya… nah kalo nenek itu dia kembali ngeluarin dompet, dibuka keluar dompe-

Kiyo: (mukul palu, gak sabaran) kamu ini! Cerita yang bener dong!

Kaito: lah… bapak baru nyampe stasiun tiga aja udah marah… saya sampe Surabaya pak! SURABAYA!

* * *

**~TBC~**

Segitu aja ide yang meluncur keluar dari otak Rina…

Kalo ada masukkan ato keluaran silahkan… last kotoba…

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

MINNAA!Terima kasih mau membaca…chap 1~ Rina terharuuuu banget ada yang mau nge-review… QAQ

Nah ini dia chap 2 Rina sajikan dalam kemasan khusus~! (Len: (swt) emangnya produk?) … yah memang Cuma sedikit sih~ tapi pokoknya…

HAPPY READING~

* * *

**Disclaimer**: UtauLoid emang bukan punya Rina

* * *

**Bahasa Inggris**

_(ceritanya Neru, tetto, and Utau friends lagi diajarin Leon belajar Bahasa Inggris)_

Leon: (kagak berhenti ngoceh) Can do you me a Favor? Itu maksudnya… bla…bla…bla….

Neru: eh… Favor itu bahasa inggrisnya demam gak sih?

Tetto: itu Fever gak sih?

Neru: oo~h… kalo tepung?

Tetto: Flour…

Neru: bukanya itu bunga?

Tetto: kalo bunga mah Flower…

.

.

.

Tetto: eh…! Flower itu yang biasanya kita injak ini kan?

Neru: (swt)itu mah Floor(lantai)…

**Berkunjung ke Rumah Orang kaya**

_(si Kiyoteru ceritanya lagi bertamu ke rumahnya si Leon, nah! Berhubung si Leon ini orang kaya. Salah satu maidnya nyamperin Kiyoteru yang lagi PeWe duduk di sofa ruang tamu. )_

Maid(Lily): permisi… anda mau minum apa pak? Jus, The, Coklat, Cappucino, Frapucino, atau Kopi?

Kiyo: Teh aja makasih…

Lily: Tehnya mau the Ceylon, india, herbal, hijau, ato madu?

Kiyo: The Ceylon…

Lily: Pake es ato hangat?

Kiyo: Pake es ajah…

Lily: esnya se batu, es serut, ato dihancurkan?

Kiyo: ooh… gak usah repot-repot es batu aja…

Lily: es batunya mo bentuk kubus, pipih, bulat, atau hati?

Kiyo: hati boleh…

Lily: baik, anda mau tehnya hitam atau putih?

Kiyo: (sedikit gondok)putih…

Lily: Dengan susu atau krim segar?

Kiyo: (mulai gondok) susu…

Lily: susu sapi atau kambing?

Kiyo: (gondok) SUSU SAPI!

Lily: sapi selandia baru atau afrika?

Kiyo: kalo gitu gak jadi putih, Hitam aja…

Lily: oke…pemanisnya pake Gula tau Madu?

Kiyo: gula…

Lily: gula bit atau tebu?

Kiyo: gula tebu…

Lily: tebunya putih, coklat, kuning?

Kiyo: …(diem sebentar)gak jadilah mbak, air putih aja…

Lily: dingin atau biasa?

Kiyo: dingin…

Lily: minus 10, 20, ato 30?

Kiyo: (langsung berdiri) udahlah mbak! Saya mau pulang aja!

Lily: pulangnya mau lewat mana? Pintu lobby, corridor ato backstage?

Kiyo: ?! !^!%(!^$#!*#!^!

**Surat**

_(disini ceritanya Neru anaknya Haku, jadi yah… Dell itu ayahnya…)_

Dell: (masuk ke kamar Neru) Neru?

_(ternyata kagak ada siapa-siapa…kamar udah rapiii banget! Tapi dimeja belajarnya ada sepucuk surat)_

Dell: (ngambil surat) surat apa ini?

_**Untuk Too-san yang tercintah…**_

Dell: (mind) kok punya perasaan gak enak sih?

_(itu surat dibuka sama Dell,ternyata ada dua lembar trus dibaca)_ lembar pertama:

_**Untuk Too-san yang kucintai…**_

_**Aku minta maaf harus kawin lari dan melarikan diri dengan seorang janin diperutku ini, tenang saja pacarku mau bertanggung jawab kok. Dia bilang dia sudah punya perkerjaan yaitu menjadi seorang montir yang sebenarnya mempunyai gaji pas pas-an, tenang saja To-san dia sudah mempunyai modal yaitu sebuah motor bebek butut yang syukurnya masih bisa dipergunakan. Mungkin untuk sementara kami akan tinggal di ruli-ruli yang terbuat dari kardus dan tak terawat.  
**_

_**To-san… tenang saja aku yakin aku bisa menjaga diri dan dia bisa menjaga ku, sekarang ini umurku sudah 15 tahun. Aku memang tidak mau memberitahu ini kepada kalian. Tapi aku mulai sadar akan kondisi yang memungkinkan bahwa aku harus kawin lari dengannya.**_

_**Mungkin salam perpisahan hanya dapat diucapkan dari surat ini…**_

_**To-san terimakasih karena telah merawatku selama ini… bilang pada Kaa-san bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, ah satu lagi berikan saja boneka ku pada Nero, dia sangat menyukainya**_

_**Neru**_

(_dengan tangan dan perasaan yang masih terguncang Dell membaca lembaran yang satu lagi)_ Lembar kedua:

**Untuk To-san yang membaca…**

**Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin menunjukkan hal yang lebih buruk daripada nilai raport ku! Aku hanya ingin minta to-san untuk menandatangani Raport ku!**

**Oh iya kalau to-san sudah menandatangani raport ku! Panggil aku yah! Ah! tenang saja aku tidak kemana-mana kok! Aku sedang bermain dirumahnya Tetto! **

**Neru**

Dell: (diem sebentar)…

.

.

.

Dell: (marah)NERUUUUUUU?!

(_sementara itu di rumah Tetto…_)

Tetto: Neru! Kok kayaknya aku denger Dell Ji-san berteriak yah?

Neru: souka? Aku gak denger apa-apa tuh!~

**Telepon**

(si Gakupo lagi main game Ps, sedangkan si Oliver Cuma ngeliatin di sofa)

Telepon: KRIIINGG!

Gakupo: (mata nya masih ngadep layar) Oliver tolongin!

Oliver: (seneng)eh? Tolongin apa bang? bantuin main?

Gakupo: ya gak lah! Tolong angkat tuh telepon!

Oliver: (lemes) iya…

10 Detik kemudian…

Gakupo: Ver! Dari siapa yang nelfon?

Oliver: (watados) mana saya tahu bang!

Gakupo: lah bukannya kamu tadi yang ngangkat telfon?

Oliver: memang saya kok yang ngangkat telfon tadi! Bahkan saya angkat sampai sekarang!

Gakupo: (noleh) IYAHH! ADUHHHH DASAR OLIVER! MAKSUD GUA ITU TELEFONNYA DIJAWAB! BUKAN DIANGKAT-ANGKAT!

Oliver: (ngangkat telefon, nyengir) hehehe…

* * *

**~TBC~**

Yap~ chap 2 selesai~ huh… akhirnya… CHAP 3 I'M COMING~!

Thanks udah mau baca~ thanks untuk all jenis(?) Readers yang udah ngebaca…

Segitu aja dari Rina!

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

MINNAAAA-SAAAAAN READERS-SAAAAAAAAAAN! THANKS BANGET UDAH MAU BACA DAN NGE-REVIEW! Rina akan terus terharu dan kepingin nangis entah kenapa kalau ngelihat ada 2 review nongol…(Miku: lebai bin alay…)

Rina akhrinya balik lagi deh kesini! Ke fic lawakan koplak gajelas ini! Chap 3 lagi! HUEEEEE QAQ pertama kali nya Fic Rina mendapatkan chapter 3!(Readers: lebe…)

Ini dia chap 3 yang readers-san nanti-nantikan!~ silahkan dinikmati~(Miku: emangnya makanan?!)

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid & Utauloid gak pernah dan akan pernah mungkin jadi milik Rina

* * *

**Basah**

_(pas itu masih pagi-pagi buta, si Kiyo udah bangun. Ternyata diluar itu hujan…)_

Kiyo: huh…hujan… tapi harus ngebangunin Yuki nih…

Yuki: ohayou…(udah rapi)

Kiyo: ara? Yuki udah rapi tumben loh!

Yuki: hehehe~ Yuki berangkat dulu ya!

Kiyo: eh? Sama siapa? Diluar kan hujan…

Yuki: Ryuto-kun bilang mau jemput…

Kiyo: oh… ya sudah… itterasahai~

_(sepeninggal Yuki…)_

Kiyo: (masuk ke kamarnya Yuki) kayak nya anak ini belum ngeberesin apa-apa deh…

(pas si Kiyo ngambil selimut, mau dilipat. Ada bulatan basah yang cukup gede di kasurnya Yuki)

Kiyo: are? Kan hujannya diluar…kok yang basah didalam?

(tepat disamping TKP ada secarik kertas) isinya:

**Hehehe… maaf tadi ada Hujan Lokal…**

**Yuki**

Kiyo: (swt)

**Yang Benar yang Mana?**

_(pada hari minggu Miku&Kaito pergi kepasar, Miku menjumpai sebuah buah yang menurutnya aneh, lalu bertanya kepada Kaito… )_

Miku: nee Kaito-kun… ini buah apa ya?

Kaito: bentuknya aja kayak apel, apel palingan!

Miku: masa? Tapi menurutku ini baunya mirip mangga loh!

Kaito: yah…Miku-chan mah masih perkiraan, kalo aku mah menetapkan bahwa ini adalah apel!

Miku: tapi menurutku ini bener-bener mirip mangga!

Kaito: kalo apel ya apel lah!

Miku: tapi ini mirip Mangga!

Kaito: ini bener-bener apel! Yawdah! Kita Tanya orangnya ajah!

Miku: okeh!

_(dan mereka menghampiri si penjual…)_

IA(penjual): ara! Halo Miku-chan, Kaito-kun…

Miku: halo IA-chan!

Kaito: IA! Ini buah namanya apa?

IA: (WATADOS) O~h ini mah mangga apel… memangnya kenapa?

M&K: (Diem,tak berkutik sedikitpun)

**Parfum**

_(pas itu lagi jam pelajaran, tapi dikarenakan senseinya tidak datang. Kelasnya Miki jadi bebas…. Nah dikarenakan bosen mau ngapain Miki akhirnya ngebongkar kotak pensil temen-temennya satu-satu)_

Miki: nee…Prima-chan~ aku lihat kotak pensilmu yah~

Prima: (lagi main bekel(?)) oh…oke!

Miki: yatta!

_(setelah beberapa barang ia keluarkan dari kotak pensilnya Prima, matanya menangkap benda berbentuk tabung berwarna hijau kecil)_

Miki: Prima-chan~ kamu bawa parfum ya?

Prima: (noleh) heh? Mana ad-

Miki: (nunjukin yang dipegangnya) ini! Minyak kayu putih?

Prima: (diem,swt)

**Berlari**

_(siang itu Rin sedang menonton National Gheograpic channel, acaranya tentang seekor penyu yang sedang bertelur)_

TV: setelah penyu ini bertelur, ia akan menuburkan telurnya dibawah pasir yang jauh dari pantai…(gambar penyu yang lagi ngubur)

Rin: heh…(makan kripik jeruk(?))

TV: dan ketika musuh nya datang dan melihat, ia segera berlari secepat mungkin…(penyu nya jalan slow motion)

Rin:…(diem, mind) ini apa maksudnya cepat?

TV: maksudnya berlari cepat ala penyu dan kura-kura…

.

.

.

.

.

Rin: …(diem,mind) ini yang nyiarin baca pikiran gua ya?

**Anak Nge-trek**

_(sore itu adalah waktu pulang sekolah, Yuki dan Ryuuto pulang sekolah lewat jalan M*nt*r*u(tempat biasanya anak nge-trek di deket sekolah Rina). Dan melihat beberapa anak nge-trek lagi jamping dengan motornya)_

Yuki: iih…serem kali lah…, gak takut jatuh tu?

Ryuuto: (angkat bahu) entahlah…

_(nah kebetulan banget, salah satu anak nge-trek itu denger Yuki berkomentar)_

Gakupo(anak nge-trek): hei adik kecil! kami itu tidak takut apa-apa!

Yuki: hah?

Gakupo: kami itu sudah professional! Ngapain takut!

Ryuuto: (dorong Yuki) udah ayo pulang ajah….

Yuki: e-eh?

_(Keesokan harinya… dijam yang sama…)_

Yuki: jiah… kenapa pake hujan segala sih?(make jas hujan)

Ryuuto: deras banget lagi diluar…(ngelihat keluar jendela)

Yuki: udahlah gak papa…aku gak mau kamu yang kena marah sama otou-san…(narik Ryuuto)

Ryuuto: ya udah…

_(mereka melewati jalan yang sama seperti kemarin….)_

Ryuuto: heh…jadi mereka(anak nge-trek) berteduh disitu toh…

Yuki: iih! Terlalu! Itukan sekolah yang cukup disiplin! Ancur deh image-nya gara-gara mereka!

Ryuuto: yah… mereka itukan juga takut sama air hujan…

Yuki: heh?

Ryuuto: hujan kan datangnya gerombolan gak mungkin sendiri-sendiri, ternyata mereka takut air hujan juga toh, kataya kemarin gak takut apa-apa… eh! Udahan yuk!(narik Yuki)

Yuki: (Cuma bisa diem+loading)

**Korban Lagu**

_(Gumi pulang bermain dengan baju yang kotor dan amat basah…sesampainya dirumah dia kena marah oleh Tetto)_

Tetto: Aduh! Gumi-chan!Kenapa baju kamu kotor?

Gumi: Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~

Tetto: kenapa baju kamu ikutan basah?

Gumi: aku tenggelam pada lautan luka dalam~

Tetto: terus kenapa pulangnya lama?

Gumi: aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang…

Tetto: DASAR ANAK BANDEL! GIMANA NANTI KAMU KALAU TANPA AKU!?

Gumi: aku tanpamu butiran debu…

Tetto: (pingsan karena capek marah-marah)

**Yang penting Buku**

(Lui membuka perpustakaan kecil dirumahnya, nah… pas peresmiannya Cuma temen laki-lakinya aja yang datang)

Lui: nah berhubung kalian ngumpul semua! Gua Cuma mau ngasih tahu, Hibiki's Library itu Open 5 hours, dan kalian bisa nyumbang buku apa aja kesini!

Len: hee…

Kaito: u!u!(angkat tangan)

Lui: ya Kaito?

Kaito: nambahin buku 'Dewasa' boleh gak?

Lui: Kecuali yang itu!

Gakupo: hmm… kalo yang lainnya berarti boleh kan?

Lui: (ngangguk) asalkan tidak mengandung hal-hal yang 'Dewasa'…

Gakupo: oh! Oke!

(keesokan harinya…)

Gakupo: Lui!

Lui: eh! Gaku! Kenapa ni bro?

Gakupo: ini! Gua mau nyumbangin buku ke perpus elo!  
(nyerahin 3 buku tebel)

Lui: wuaah! Kayaknya novel yang seru banget yah? sampai bertebel-tebel kayak gini!

Gakupo: ehehehe~ jaa! Mata~(langsung ngacir)

Lui: tte yuka…kore wa nani? Gakupo itukan perasaan gak punya buku novel satu pun dirumahnya(nyari-nyari judul)

**Buku Utang**

.

.

.

.

.

Lui: (Diem) GAKU K*MPR*T! INI KAN BUKU UTANG!

* * *

Inilah chap 3 nya~~~ pendek? Garing?

Owuhhhh! Jangan demo Rina dong! Demo temen-temen dan para file yang gak mau ngeluarin ide Humornya~(Friends: LAH KOK KE KAMI?!).

Sorry ya… kalau kurang memuaskan bagi readers-san… kepala Rina udah lumayan Mentok sih~~~ Arigatou dah mau baca fic Rina sampai Chap 3….

Hah? APa? Chap 4? Oh~ kalo soal chap 4 tanya sumber-sumber humor Rina yah~~~~

Jaa~~

Jangan lupa Review yah~~~


End file.
